


dream

by softjaebutt



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, ceo!jaebum, hint of slight markbum, major fluff ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjaebutt/pseuds/softjaebutt
Summary: Jinyoung fell asleep by the windowsill and is transported throughout time only to be woken up on the bed that he shares with Jaebum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm baaaacckk with a new one shot! i know i didn't update lost and found in a long time and i blame school and work for it :"( however, i am not giving up on that story! i just needed a small muse through jjp :")
> 
> please listen to this song while reading it! i was heavily inspired by this to write this one shot!  
> bath - offonoff (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P059pwl7SxI)  
> and listen to all the songs the channel has posted (along with their playlists) because underground krnb songs are just so beautiful <3

Droplets of rain glued onto the window of the room on the 21st floor with the glimpse of the whole city shaded with a dark gray with spruce lights on in other buildings. It was nearly two in the morning and Jinyoung could not get even a wink of sleep so he resorted to sitting on the windowsill with his back against the narrow wall and the sole of one of his feet rested on top of the cushion, the other dangled off and rested on the floor. He laid his elbow against his propped knee and exhaled a deep and low sigh with his head hung down. 

Thoughts ran through his head rapidly that he couldn’t even collect and reflect on any of them, and the pouring rain that splattered against the window with the combination of the strong wind didn’t help either.

He dug his elbow into his knee and his forearm pivoted upwards to let his slender and cold digits run frustratingly through his soft black locks. With his eyes closed an image flashed through his mind and his lips parted slightly at the ethereal picture painted in his mind. 

It was a quiet coffee shop on a Tuesday morning with a light brown color theme with white accents. Everything was a polished wooden brown: the tables, counters, chairs, and floors, while the borders and walls were painted a pure white. It was as if Jinyoung could smell the aroma of the dark roast that filled the whole shop and he was dressed professionally in his tucked white-buttoned shirt and black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up since it was a cool spring morning and he just ordered his coffee: an iced Americano.

The refreshing drink could already be tasted on Jinyoung’s taste buds, both in real life and the painted picture in his mind. In his painted picture (or movie, so to say), he was getting ready for an interview that could skyrocket his career. He wanted to help publish books and become an editor for literature, a passion that he was so invested in ever since high school. As a result, he needed something to energize him for his interview, which turned out to be the iced Americano. 

The drink was called out and without a second thought, Jinyoung stepped towards the counter to grab the drink; however, another hand beat him to it and Jinyoung’s head snapped up towards the other customer. “Iced Americano—‘” Jinyoung could only sputter out the drink and the stranger lifted up the drink with a raised eyebrow, the drink tipped towards Jinyoung.

“I believe I ordered before you,” The stranger’s deep voice echoed through Jinyoung’s ears. Jinyoung’s real order was then placed in front of them, but Jinyoung’s eyes froze onto the male instead. This man that stood on the left of him and in front of him was breathtakingly handsome. His hair was gelled up to expose the beautiful facial features from the sharp eyes all the way down to the plump couplets that moved with each spoken syllable. He was dressed in similar attire, a weakness that Jinyoung had towards others when they were dressed so professionally.

“I-I’m sorry,” Jinyoung murmured before he finally tore his eyes away and down to his drink. He quickly grabbed the plastic cup and laughed sheepishly with crinkles formed beside his eyes. The stranger’s gaze stayed on for a second longer before he flashed a closed-mouthed smile (though Jinyoung swore it was a sly smirk) and left the establishment.

Suddenly, Jinyoung found himself in an office: the fourth wall became windows instead to see the whole view of the busy city in front and below them. Everything was tidy and was gray accented with a wide shelf off to the left of the room. In the center and more towards the windows placed a long desk with metal legs and a black tabletop. A laptop and folders were placed around the desk with a nameplate off towards the left.

Jinyoung sat in his seat with his back upright and his jaw clenched. His fingers were interlaced and placed on top of his lap as he waited for his interviewer’s arrival. His eyes glued to the nameplate: Im Jaebum – CEO. Jinyoung closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose until he heard the door open from behind and his eyes snapped open. He stood up and turned around slightly to bow immediately towards his superior, introducing himself towards the CEO of the publishing company.

“Iced Americano,” The CEO’s voice rung through Jinyoung’s ears and the male that was still in his bowing position turned upright, their eyes met briefly. _This could not be happening_ , Jinyoung thought and he wanted to mentally slap his forehead at the amount of luck that hasn’t been on his side lately.

Jinyoung could only muster out a light chuckle and the CEO walked towards his desk to sit against the swivel chair with a folder in his hand. “Park Jinyoung, correct? 25 years old, fresh out of college with a bachelors degree in literature, and a wide range of genres,” said the CEO while he flipped through the application and resume briefly.

The interviewee nodded and gulped, unsure if he had to respond in any way. The CEO leaned back in his chair and threw the folder onto his table, then putting his elbows against the armrests and interlocking his fingers. “So, Jinyoung-ssi…”

Everything became a blur and all of a sudden, Jinyoung found himself in that same office, but it felt like it was on another day. “I expected better, Jinyoung-ah!” Jaebum shouted with a hand on his hip while his other fingers curled into the stack of papers. He threw the stack onto his desk and leaned forward with his hand planted on the desk. “You should have known about the author’s timings with deadlines and their circumstances! Didn’t you contact them throughout this past month?” Jaebum grilled even more questions into Jinyoung as he stood in front of the desk with his eyes peered down to the floor.

“Look at me, Jinyoung,” Jaebum exclaimed and Jinyoung’s eyes flickered nervously to the superior. Jaebum exhaled deeply with his jaw almost protruded. “I trained you ever since I hired you into this company and I thought you were ready to work on your own. Did I do anything wrong?” His voice softened and Jinyoung’s heart rattled against his chest.

Jinyoung felt confused—why was Jaebum putting the blame on himself? Shouldn’t Jaebum be scolding Jinyoung right now for being late to the printing process and not asking for an extension? During that moment, Jinyoung knew Jaebum was different in every way possible.

Now it was if his body switched to his own cubicle in the fictional romance genre department. His own desk was just as organized and although it was probably only a tenth of Jaebum’s huge office, he found peace in his own little area. Jinyoung’s eyes been overworked from reading over his client’s latest chapter and red ink sprucely decorated the paper. It’s a little past ten in the evening and Jinyoung had to make sure that he was at the train station before midnight to get back to his cozy apartment. He wanted to do as much work as possible before he went home so he always made sure to pack his meals to work.

“Jinyoung-ah,” a familiar voice groggily called out towards the working male and Jinyoung turned his head around to find Jaebum leaned against the cubicle dividers. “It’s late. Are you still going to stay back?”

Jinyoung nodded and weakly smiled as he lifted up the stack of papers, “Yeah. I have a few pages left in this chapter and then I’m gonna head back home. Are you going home already?”

Jaebum hummed softly and crossed his arms as he stared at the younger. “How about you finish up that chapter and I’ll drive you back home? Taking the train is a hassle sometimes.” Though Jinyoung hasn’t realized it yet, Jaebum become an important key figure in his life.

The next scene that Jinyoung somehow dropped into was one of a familiar essence. The apartment reminded him of Jaebum’s office with the neatly organized shelves and furniture and he found himself seated on the soft couch that faced the wide screen television. It seemed to have been a comfortable scene because Jinyoung felt at home as he was already in his sleeping clothes. Jaebum soon came to his side with a bowl of popcorn and he reached forward to grab the remote off the coffee table.

Though instead of the two paying attention to the movie they were talking and joking around as if it was a usual routine between them. Jaebum placed the bowl of popcorn onto the table and leaned back against the couch, laughing at a story that Jinyoung confessed of during his college days. “Well, that secret admirer of yours should learn how to flirt properly—or at least learn how to be smooth,” Jaebum suggested as he watched Jinyoung nod in frustration.

“He needs to be coy, calm, and collected while trying to flirt—physically at least,” Jaebum advised while he repositioned himself on the couch, sitting upright but then somehow more closer towards the other male. Jinyoung didn’t seem to notice since he stayed stationary with his arms crossed. “His flirting was so strange, I swear,” Jinyoung complained with his eyebrows knitted together and eyes glaring at a blank space on the table.

Jaebum chuckled quietly and was able to slip his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders, and then with a small tug, Jaebum brought Jinyoung closer to him with Jinyoung’s head rested on top of his shoulder. “Well, the good thing that came out of that story was that you now know how to differentiate between the plain awkward flirting and the smooth flirters,” Jaebum grinned sheepishly while his eyes glanced carefully at the male on his right.

Jinyoung took a while to process what Jaebum said: differentiate between the bad and the good? If he could recall, there were no good— 

Then it clicked. Jinyoung’s cheek magically was pressed against Jaebum’s shoulder and his own shoulder felt warm from the contact of Jaebum’s hand. “ Im Jaebum, I swear, are you calling yourself smooth? You’re so cocky,” Jinyoung retorted as he was in the process of lifting his head off of Jaebum’s shoulder to glare at him.

Jaebum chuckled and shrugged his shoulders slightly, “Hey, you didn’t notice how close we are now. I’d say that was smooth.” The two of them stared at each other for a moment before they laugh, Jinyoung’s right arm snapped up to playfully slap Jaebum’s right shoulder.

It was as if time fast-forwarded and Jinyoung was found in Jaebum’s office once more, but this time Jinyoung stood by the windows to stare at the bustling city below them. “The results are in,” Jaebum announced at his desk as he brought up the statistics from Jinyoung’s latest project. Jinyoung gulped and swiveled his head around to stare at Jaebum with his teeth dodged into his lower lip.

Jaebum stood up and turned around with his gaze serious and face straight. Jinyoung’s whole expression dropped in the anticipation of the worst and he closed his eyes at the defeat. However, Jinyoung felt himself being embraced by a strong pair of arms around his upper back. “It was a success. It was good that we fought for extra copies or we would have to be in an emergency printing process,” Jaebum whispered with a huge grin on his face. 

Jinyoung’s eyes opened and suddenly, his lips spread widely from ear to ear with his arms brought up to wrap around Jaebum’s neck. “I did it…” The male could only breathe out in astonishment, earning a tight squeeze from his superior.

Time transported once more and Jinyoung knew it was late at night from the way the moonlight shone through the window of Jaebum’s apartment. The two of them stood face to face in front of the familiar window that Jinyoung knew of and they were already in an embrace. Jaebum’s arms were wrapped securely around Jinyoung’s waist with Jinyoung’s loosely around Jaebum’s neck. Their foreheads were pressed against each other lightly and in that little light provided, their eyes stayed glued to each other.

Jinyoung felt as if they were already used to this type of intimacy as the usual nervousness that he would get dwindled down quicker than usual. Jinyoung glanced to the side and found a bouquet of red roses placed on the windowsill and Jinyoung stared back at the male in front of him. “Happy anniversary, babe,” Jaebum whispered quietly before he leaned in to capture Jinyoung’s plush lips.

Jaebum’s lips were oh so soft and the way their lips molded together was so perfect. Jinyoung found himself drowning in the gentle kiss that progressed into one that contained more desire, pressure, and depth. Jaebum’s palms pressed tightly against Jinyoung’s lower back to push Jinyoung flushed towards him.

Though they were cut to the next scene, Jinyoung had a strong feeling that the two of them ended up on the bed with their breaths mixed and bodies connected.

That desire Jinyoung felt for Jaebum was so strong and he knew he was in deep when other feelings start to arise for Jaebum. He was a mixture of frustration and envy, only wanting Jaebum’s attention.

So the arrival of Jaebum’s newest (not really) employee caused Jinyoung’s frustration to increase by the day. Mark Tuan, Jaebum’s best friend, transferred back to Jaebum’s company after he lived back in California for a good few years. He missed South Korea so he decided to go back to his friend’s company to help out with helping foreign authors that were based in the country. 

“He’s a huge help to our company. We’ve been having an influx of foreign authors that’s been wanted to publish their own works, so with Mark being back in the company, he can help manage everything,” Jaebum explained in his office with his arm slung around Mark’s shoulder while he glanced at his best friend.

Jinyoung could only muster a friendly grin and a simple nod of his head. “Ah, so this is your boyfriend that you’ve been raving about for the past four months. I’m proud of ya, buddy,” Mark grinned with a laugh as he patted Jaebum’s back.

Suddenly, Jinyoung is in Jaebum’s (now also Jinyoung’s) apartment and he stood in front of the television while he faced Jaebum who was seated on the couch with his arms crossed. “Jinyoung, you’re jealous,” Jaebum sighed out bluntly while he pressed the back of his head against the cushion.

“Of course I would be! You go out and drink with Mark, hang out with him, take him back home, and even hang out with him on the weekends! We rarely do anything together now,” Jinyoung admitted with softened eyes and a mixture of anger in his words. A hand is on his hip and his other hand ran through his hair in frustration.

Jaebum leaned forward and draped an arm over his thigh and hung his head down. “Jinyoungie,” Jaebum exhaled while he stood up and walked closer to his lover. They both knew how that nickname affected Jinyoung so when he said that name, Jinyoung’s whole demeanor dropped and his arms dropped to his side.

“The reason why I’ve been with Mark so much was because he just moved back. He needs time to adjust again and he needs his best friend. Jackson has been flying back and forth from China so Mark would need the company. C’mon, I even invite you to our outings,” Jaebum reasoned with his gaze gentle, head tipped down slightly to have a better look at Jinyoung.

“I didn’t want to go because I thought I would be intruding on you two,” Jinyoung muttered quickly and before anything else could happen, warm digits lifted up his chin to meet Jaebum’s gaze. “Jinyoung, I love you. Mark is only my best friend and nothing else, and I can promise you that. You are the only one I want to wake up beside to and sleep next to,” Jaebum sweetly whispered in the groggy tenor voice that Jinyoung loved so dearly.

Jinyoung nibbled on his bottom lip and surrendered, knowing that he couldn’t argue any more. His hands lifted up slightly to rest on top of Jaebum’s hips and his lips puckered out slowly to the male in front of him. “I love you too, Jaebummie,” Jinyoung whispered before his lips got caught into Jaebum’s ever so sweet and passionate kiss.

It was the last thing Jinyoung felt (or so he thought) before he opened his eyes. It wasn’t the windowsill where he last was but it was back in his shared bed. The mattress was soft and shaped to his side. His head rested on top of the fluffy pillow but his eyes stared at the blank space beside him.

Jinyoung’s whole body felt warm with the blanket over him, but everything inside him was cold and lonely.

The bathroom door opened from the side and Jinyoung stared at the individual who walked out. It was the male that he dreamt of this whole time and the man who he loves the most, Im Jaebum.

His sweatpants fell right below his hips to show off that v-line that Jinyoung would always caress and his torso was bare with a white towel hanging off his neck. The sharp-eyed male stared at Jinyoung on the bed and he sat down on the edge, proceeding to twist his torso to face the younger. “Jinyoung-ah. What were you doing last night? You were sleeping by the windowsill,” Jaebum asked with a lace of concern in his voice.

Jinyoung glanced down and shook his head with his eyes wavered downwards to the bed, not wanting to spare a look at Jaebum. “Nothing, I just couldn’t sleep, that’s all,” He could only mutter. He shed off the blanket and pushed it towards the bottom of the bed due to Jaebum’s simple stare heating up his whole body to an uncomfortable temperature.

Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed his towel to dry his hair a little more before he threw it forward to rest on top of the chair. “Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum called out before he brought his body fully on top of the bed, his back against the headboard. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you this past week,” He cautioned while he watched Jinyoung fiddle around slightly with his knees pressed up more to curl.

“You’re more quiet than usual, Jinyoung-ah. What’s the matter?” Jaebum whispered as his hand reached forward to fix the bangs that fell in front of Jinyoung’s eyes and then letting his digits brush through his hair completely.

“Are you tired of me…?” Jinyoung blurted out all of a sudden and Jaebum removed his hand from his hair.

The male slid down to lay down on the bed and he turned to his side to face Jinyoung with an arm slipped underneath Jinyoung’s shoulders to pull him closer while his other cupped Jinyoung’s cheek. “Baby,” Jaebum murmured with a weak voice, a hint of nervousness mixed with his groggy tone. “What makes you think that?”

“It’s just…” Jinyoung started with his eyes now glistened and water trapped on the bottom of his eyes. He didn’t know how to construct his words and it felt like his mouth was a broken zipper that didn’t know how to connect.

Yet the soft gaze that Jaebum held encouraged Jinyoung to speak out his feelings. “We haven’t spent much time together and with the whole Mark that happened a couple months ago…I was scared that you would get tired of me and think of actually being with someone else,” Jinyoung confessed as he closed his eyes to stop any tears from flowing out.

Jaebum’s lips parted in the surprise admittance and his thumb soothingly drew circles alongside the smooth skin of Jinyoung’s cheek. Jaebum lifted his head up to press his lips softly against Jinyoung’s forehead. “Babe, that doesn’t mean I’d get tired of you. You’re the only one for me and I’d never leave you for anyone else,” He murmured as he laid his forehead against the other.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung croaked before his arm draped over Jaebum’s bare torso tightly, inhaling the fresh scent that lingered on Jaebum’s body as he buried his face in his neck. Jaebum smiled warmly and exhaled in relief, squeezing the younger closer to his body. “This was supposed to be a surprise, but I made reservations at your favorite barbeque place tonight. It was to make up for our time not spent together these past weeks,” Jaebum confessed and he soon felt Jinyoung pull his head away to stare at him. 

“You…” Jinyoung started, but Jaebum immediately cut him off. “I know we haven’t spent time with each other because of our work load. I realized it the moment we would always just fall asleep once we come home,” Jaebum explained. He was always one step ahead and Jinyoung would always be caught off guard.

“Why do you have to be so perfect?” Jinyoung pouted which Jaebum found so adorable that he gave another generous squeeze. Jaebum could only chuckle before he lifted up the younger’s chin to press a chaste kiss.

Jinyoung knew it was way better than the memories that replayed in his dreams, especially since it was the real thing. It was slow, passionate, and was the answer to Jinyoung’s worries. Once they reluctantly pulled away, Jaebum brushed his nose against the younger’s with his eyes closed. “I’m nowhere near perfect, Jinyoung-ah. But the only thing I want to be perfect at is loving you,” the male confessed only to earn a light slap on his chest from his boyfriend.

“You know that you being cheesy like this makes me not want to let you go now,” Jinyoung whined while he kept his hold tight around Jaebum. The older laughed and with his legs, he moved the younger onto his back to hover on top of him, his forearms rested on the side of Jinyoung’s head on the mattress.

Jaebum leaned down and let his fringe fall on top of Jinyoung’s bangs, his lips merely a few centimeters away that he could breathe against his lips. “I have three hours until work. You don’t have to let me go for another two,” Jaebum advised causing the other to smile widely.

“How many rounds do you think we can fit within two hours?” Jaebum whispered as the end of his lips tug into a devlish smirk at the sight of Jinyoung immediately turning red. “More than two…I’m sure of that,” Jinyoung muttered as he stared at older confidently.

Jaebum grinned and was about to lean in for a kiss before Jinyoung pressed his palm against his lips. “Make sure I still walk though, Im Jaebum. I want to still walk so we can eat meat,” Jinyoung teased until he heard a whiny groan from the older. After he removed his hand, Jaebum immediately dove in to steal a kiss from his boyfriend, only exchanging their breaths and desires.

This felt like a dream to Jinyoung. The way Jaebum spoke, his endearing gaze, and the way he held Jinyoung so close—Jinyoung swore this had to be the real dream. Yet it wasn’t, it was all too real from the pleasure and pain. 

However, Jinyoung could never forget the way the sunrays peeked through their bedroom window and onto Jaebum’s side profile. That was when he knew his dreams were a reality because Jaebum was physically, mentally, and spiritually with him. 

 _I love you from when the sun rises and when the moon sets. I’ll love you forever, Jaebum._

-

**Epilogue**

5:30AM and Jaebum woke up with no one beside him. His hand searched the other side of the bed to feel nothing but the wrinkled cold sheets underneath his fingertips. He got out of bed with his eyes still heavy with sleep and he walked out of the bedroom to see a figure seated on the windowsill. With a sight of relief, Jaebum walked towards the area and saw Jinyoung with his head craned down and his whole body stiff from the cold air that constantly hit him.

Jinyoung expressed one that was frightened and uncomfortable, and it made Jaebum worried that the younger was having a nightmare. Careful not to wake the younger up, Jaebum scooped the sleeping male into his arms and carried him back to their shared room. He tucked Jinyoung in and pressed a light kiss against Jinyoung’s naturally pouty lips.

Why did he have to work today when Jinyoung was off? Jaebum didn’t know why but he proceeded to get ready, hoping the younger would be awake at some point before he left for work. 

Jinyoung became such a huge impact in Jaebum’s life that their years together seemed like it was forever already. He prepared himself an iced Americano to energize him and as he stared at the cup of coffee, Jaebum chuckled at the remembrance of their first meeting.

The funny thing was that he never liked coffee and preferred tea over it, yet on that particular day, he pulled an all-nighter and desperately needed something to wake him up.

_I thank God every day for bringing you into my life, for having you join my company, for just simply having you with me. Because of you, Jinyoung, coffee took a special place in my heart._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! <3 please don't kill me with the major fluff at the end : )) i was debating if i wanted to do smut but i held back-- maybe i will for another one shot ;) 
> 
> kudos and comments are heavily appreciated! also, follow me on twitter if you want to have a mutual or want to talk @softjaebutt! :")


End file.
